It could happen right?
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: What if you almost ran Roman Reigns off the road with your car? MA


A/N: Guess whose back with another one-shot? This might be slight A/U-ish depending on how you read it and kind of long. I don't own any of the WWE characters nor one of the O/C. If you don't like spousal cheating, semi non-con, or ramblings then I suggest you don't read. This is FICTION btw lol.

The-my-car-almost-hit-another-car-while-driving-to-Wrestlemania-33-all-by-myself- is the excuse I text my friends on why I was behind. I immediately pulled over, frantically texting them about how I almost killed a family as they were merging onto the highway and of course my friends laughed, ha, laugh at me going to jail for vehicular manslaughter just because I didn't want to fly like everyone else. The car that I almost ran over the road pulled over behind and I was about to take off until the driver go out the car. _No fucking way, nooooo fucking way._ My mind kept screaming as my fingers moved quicker in the group text.

 **I almost killed Roman Reigns and his family and he's walking over here to finish the job or something. Y'all if I end up dead, Roman did it or maybe his wife, either way. Call for help if I don't text back within the next 10 minutes.**

My phone kept going off and vibrating as he walked closer to the car and I was stuck on what to do. _What if he tries to kill you? There's literally no one on the road, plus you technically almost killed him first, so turnabout is fair right?_ My mind was going into overdrive as I almost wanted to slink into my seat and hide but where the hell was I going to go?

His incredibly large hand banged on my window and okay, nah my dude. I don't care if you're walking sex I don't have time to pay for a broken window if I didn't kill you. I gathered up all the confidence and serious anger I had from being tired and one he was trying to break the damn window as I finally rolled it down. "Yes?"

"Yes?" Roman's voice was tinged with annoyance, anger, and maybe something else if I looked too deep into it.

"Umm… I didn't try to run you guys off the road. It's a bit dark and yeah, no excuses. You can go now."

"Are you dismissing me? I could call the police right now."

"You could…" I trailed off wanting to see what he was going to do.

Roman rubbed his newly shaved goatee and I just stared at him missing the full face. I wonder if he knew I was a fan, I hope not. I didn't want to be equated with those folks however if he saw my wallpaper he would know I knew who he was. I hurriedly swiped and opened my texts so he wouldn't see his face as I read the messages of **you lying, take a picture, what is he doing? What is he wearing? TAKE A PICTURE! !? WHAT'S GOING ON NOW?** I sent some quick response back as he looked at what I was doing.

"Follow me."

"Huh?"

"You look exhausted which explains why you almost killed me, I got a house not too far from here so you can just follow me there, get some rest, and go on about your way."

"How do I know this isn't a ploy to kill me?"

Roman laughed and why did that send fireworks to my vagina? Does he not know who he is? Seriously. Its Roman effing Reigns, Samoan Thor, THE Guy, and he's inviting me to his house with his wife?

"You don't know." Roman said winking at me.

I nodded my head staring at him. "Then I'm good if you can't promise me that you won't kill me."

"You're going to seriously kill someone if you stay on the road, I'm being nice."

"I don't even know your name."

"I think you do."

"I think you're wrong. You're probably a football player or something which I don't watch any professional sports." _I was even shocked at my abilities to lie and keep a straight face especially with someone staring at me like they could see my soul._

Roman eyed me for a more seconds before a loud horn blew at us, oh yeah, the wife was in the car. He rolled his eyes and waved her off before turning his attention back to me. "My name is Roman and no I don't play football."

"My name is Lanay and neither do I."

"Good, look, text your friends let them know you're okay we have a guest room and you can stay there."

"Are you sure your wife won't mind?"

"She'll be fine."

This was dangerous territory for both of us. What weirdo invites a stranger to his house? What weirdo especially by the name of Roman Reigns invites a stranger to his house with his wife and kid?

"Okay… lead the way I guess."

I watched him walk back towards the car as I text them back.

 **So, I'll be there later Roman just invited me to his house.**

The car ride there wasn't long at all not compared to the three more hours I had to go to get to my destination but I couldn't stop myself from freaking out. What if Roman really was a psycho bent on killing me? I sat in the car for a moment as I saw Roman open the doors for his wife and child... wait, no there was a car seat and my eyebrows rose as I quickly took my phone out again.

 **Y'all… Roman got another baby, there's a car seat. I see a car seat and something is inside along with the oldest kid. This is not a drill. He got another kid.**

I quickly put my phone away opting to not park in their garage in case I needed to make a getaway and I wouldn't have to burst through the damn garage doors in this car. I stepped out grabbing my purse and choosing not to even grab anything. I was going to get a quick nap in, maybe 2 hours and escape from the best worst nightmare of my life.

"Lanay, this is my wife Galina, my princess Joelle, and my newest little lady Joy"

I was at a loss for words, when did he have time for a kid? Why didn't the dirt sheets or any other site pick this up?

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for _allowing me to almost run you off the road then offer me a room in your house…_ allowing me to stay." I almost said that out loud. "You have a beautiful family and look at this baby." I had to take a closer look and a part of me was itching to take my phone out. The girls had to see this. "Oh my goodness she's so precious. Look at those cheeks." I was cooing, seriously the damn baby was gorgeous and her cheeks were so fat. "Can I hold her?"

I heard the sound of brakes squeal in my head, why did I ask to hold that baby. I couldn't resist though despite how odd of a situation I was in, the baby was the cutest.

Galina cocked her head to the side and gave a tight smile. "It's bedtime for all of us." She gave Roman a pointed look. "Maybe in the morning."

I nodded my head knowing good and well there would be no morning. I was going to somehow get out of this situation. I faked a yawn and placed my hand to my mouth. "You're right."

The inside of the house was warm not just in temperature but the browns and gold décor was one out of the magazines. Galina took the kids upstairs and actually trusted me alone with this 6'3" stallion that was staring at me oddly as I took my phone out texting AGAIN.

"You're one of those huh?" His deep baritone held a playful tone but what the hell is 'one of those'

"What?"

"Attached to your phone."

"I'm a single female in another state in a man's house with his family that I don't know so yes, I'll be one of them that will keep in contact and describe my surroundings in case something happens." I responded and continued texting I held the phone at a weird angle and prayed the damn button was muted as I took a picture of Roman on the sly, hey, my friends and I were close, they wouldn't tell as I quickly hit send.

Roman chuckled but all I could do is roll my eyes. I hated I knew who he was; this would be so much simpler if I really didn't know. Okay, I wouldn't have taken the risk if I didn't know either.

"I'll put you in the basement."

"The basement?"

"You said yourself we're 'strangers' I wouldn't want you near my kids."

I nodded not having anything to say because why would he invite a total stranger to his home? What if I was a crazy fan? I doubted Roman's mental stability more and more as he led me downstairs to a large and beautifully furnished basement… with a "man cave" sign as you walked.

"Man cave? Is this your way of saying 'Kids and wife do not enter'". The room was dim but still had enough light where I could see him, thankfully.

"Something like that." He felt closer to me, when the hell did he get so close? I took I mean, yeah who hasn't fantasized about him but not with his family upstairs.

I was about to turn around but suddenly my front was pressed against the wall as he pressed up against me. "You're going to have to pay me for my kindness."

"I have to pay you what?" I almost got loud but his hand came across my mouth suddenly as I could feel him stirring in his pants and grinding into me. Okay, I knew I should protest I really should, seriously this man that weighed more than me had me pressed against the wall and was rubbing himself into me while his free hand stroked me through my jeans. This is wrong and my brain knew it however, it felt so good that I didn't care.

"I'm going to fuck you later." Roman whispered against my neck but the emphasis on the word fuck did something to me. I was thankful for his hand around his mouth because his family would know what was going on and we couldn't have that. "You're going to get on your knees and suck me first, understand?"

He slowly removed his hand from me and moved back. I turned around and despite it being semi-dark in the basement I could still make him out. I couldn't get past his wife AND kids being upstairs but I wouldn't lie if I didn't say it didn't turn me on even more.

"Won't your wife check on you?"

"Don't worry about that." He said firmly and even in a slightly threatening tone. He palmed himself through his sweats as he brought himself to full hardness. "You have a smart mouth, I can tell. It would be better put to use here. That's if… you can handle all this." He pulled his sweats down and I was shocked he was commando but pleasantly surprised to see one of the prettiest dicks I've ever laid eyes. It was a like a caramel coated candy cane and huge, which wasn't shocking considering his size. The girth of it seemed wider than my jaw and the lewd way he was stroking it while staring at my reaction gave me all the fuel I needed.

I slowly fell to my knees on the carpet as I slapped his hand away. I slowly jacked his dick in my hand moving them gently, wanting to make this last forever but on the same time I wanted his wife to know what was happening. It sounded sick, he had kids, he had a family but they were of no factor to me. I had him in the palm of my hands literally as I gave the tip a kiss slowly before swirling my tongue around the head and slowly sliding him into my mouth. I let out a small moan because the taste of him was delicious, it was a taste I knew I wanted more and more is what I took as I took more into my mouth, relaxing my throat.

I heard the groan from Roman above me, it was low and suppressed. _Got him._ I wanted him to make a sound. I needed him to lose control first.

"You look so fucking good with my dick in your mouth. I like how you bowed down to me." He whispered above me. "Look at you sucking daddy's dick like a pro."

I hated the word "daddy" in reference to a man that wasn't my father but his words spurred me on as I pulled his dick out my mouth to suckle on his balls, cradling them in one hand as my mouth did work and jacked him with the other.

I pulled away with a kiss to them before deep throating him into my mouth suddenly. "Fuckkkk" Roman growled out as he grabbed my hair and started using my mouth just for his usage. I could feel tears coming to my eyes but it wasn't pain, just all pleasure.

"You like it rough don't you? I can tell the way you're moaning around me. You're doing such a good job for Daddy, suck it harder." My mouth tightened around him and I could tell he was close with how he was twitching in my mouth and I took a risk and lightly let my teeth graze his undershaft.

"Fuck, going to come in your mouth and swallow it all like a good girl."

He used both hands and kept my hands there as I felt the first squirt of release hit the back of my throat. I almost gagged at the force of it, it seemed so much coming out but hey, I was daddy's girl and this is what daddy wanted, right?

Roman pulled out of me and I guess whatever he saw with my abused lips and hazy eyes was enough.

"I'll be back. You better be ready because I'm going to fuck the hell out of you…"

My heart was racing and I could still taste him in my mouth as he stuffed himself back in his pants and headed upstairs closing the door behind him.

I didn't know what to think… _how about his wife is going to kill you? You just gave her husband head in HER house._ His wife was anon-factor to me at that moment, it wasn't my fault that well, her husband was fine as hell plus he came on to me first. I was okay with just taking a nap but now I paced around and of course my phone was in hand.

 **The eagle has landed and the dick was fire. I'll tell y'all about it when I get to Florida, whenever that is. Roman went upstairs and yeah… umm… he said in his words "he's going to fuck the hell out of me" I'll be there with a limp ladies.**

I turned my phone off and walked around the basement some more debating if his dick was worth death. I wouldn't go down without a fight though, wouldn't let her get to me. I suddenly heard doors slamming upstairs pretty loudly and the door opened up quietly. I squinted my eyes a bit getting myself into a fighting stance before I realized it was Roman coming down the steps.

He raised his eyebrow seeing me with my fists raised. "You tryna to fight or something?"

"I didn't know if it was your wife."

"I told you don't worry about her." He released his bun from his head and I got to see that luxurious hair up close and personal. I finally took in the fact he was shirtless. I felt my mouth instantly water, it was such a beautiful sight. I have never seen a man this beautiful ever and to know it was THE Roman Reigns wasn't lost on me.

"You're staring."

"You're half naked, can't blame me." I walked towards him my fingers raised above his tattoo. "Do you mind?"

His shoulders did a non-committed shrug as I traced the outline of his tattoo. He finally started letting his hair grow back and I finally got to touch it in its dry state, moving it out the way as I continued the traces on his skin. I felt him shiver a bit from the light touching of his arm as I finally went towards his chest, tracing it around his nipple. The room felt hot, too hot and this felt too sensual but I continued as I traced around his nipple and the deep breath he took in made me smile.

"Sensitive?"

"A bit?"

"Samoan?"

"Nuff' said." I smiled knowing the reference but he wasn't supposed to know I knew, the pretending I didn't know was getting tired. I should just say it but…

"I know."

"Hmm..?"

"You're heading to WrestleMania as am I tomorrow."

I mimicked his shrug not wanting to relay anything.

"Lanay probably isn't even your real name."

"Close enough."

Roman removed my hands from his chest and I could tell when the controlling factor came in. I guess that was it for talking.

"Take your clothes off."

I rolled my eyes at first and crossed my arms. "Where's your wife?"

"Dammit! How many times have I said don't worry about her." His voice slightly raising.

"You have me in your home where your wife is and I'm supposed to just bend over and let you fuck me."

"I was thinking more of I sit in this chair and you ride me or I pin you down and fuck you."

His words went straight to my panties, dammit this man had an effect on me.

"She's not your problem, we uh… we have an arrangement."

I nodded. So he and his wife were in an open marriage, okay, I guess. I wasn't about to get down to it. He finally answered the question which was all I wanted. I raised my hands to take off my shirt thanking God I decided to wear the matching set _hey you never know_ of bra and panties as he stood by and watched. I took off the tight pants that I did have to jump up and down just to get them on slowly bending over to remove them.

"Stop."

I had to listen when his tone was so forceful, in between pulling my pants off I noticed he was fully nude stroking his dick with his right hand.

"I told you what I wanted but come here first."

I walked towards him feeling very self-conscious this was a scenario I saw in many different ways with this man and here I was and my nerves were shot. He grabbed me by my hair again and pressed his lips to mine. His thick tongue forced itself into my mouth and I welcomed it sucking on it aggressively as his hand palmed my ass. I felt his hard dick rubbing against me and I hoped I was ready to take it all.

He didn't break the kiss as he sat back in a longue chair and I straddled his waist finally feeling him rub against my core through my panties. I tried to hold in the moan but let it out when his tongue lick my neck. He found the spot below my ear easily.

His hands held me firmly by my hips as I rubbed myself over him.

"You're wet, I can feel it through your panties." Roman moaned out.

"Mm…hmm…" I moaned out.

Roman suddenly grabbed my panties and ripped them off with his hands.

"Hey!"

"Shut up."

"Excuse you."

Roman lifted me up and suddenly slammed me down onto him and the feel of pain and pleasure came out of my mouth but he pressed his lips against mine to silence it. We remained still for a moment as he kissed me some more. When he finally removed his lips he smirked at me. "I said shut up."

I glared then leaned down to suck his ear into my mouth while at the same time squeezing him slowly within me as he groaned. "Now you shut up and fuck the hell out of me." I threw his words back at me as he suddenly lifted me up and slammed me back down hard.

The pace was set between us as he grabbed my ass, squeezing it as I bounced on his dick, it was the best feeling in the world. I felt him all over inside of me. He removed the straps from me, _thank god he didn't rip that too_ and lavished each breast in his mouth without breaking our pace. I felt over stimulated at this point and knew I was going to come soon.

"Ro… fuckk… gonna"

"What's that? What did you call me?" He stopped moving and my nipple fell from his mouth as I groaned out in frustration.

"What's my name?"

"Roman."

I tried to move again but he was way too powerful for me to even move. "If you want this dick and if you want to come, I suggest you say my name."

I almost rolled my eyes at the situation but I was so close and his dick was too good for this.

"Daddy…"

"And what do you want Daddy to do?"

"Fuck me"

"Have you earned it?"

 _Oh fucking hell!_ I squeezed my muscles on him some more, tightening myself. "I've been a good girl daddy and I think I deserve this reward." I said looking in his eyes, finally going along with it.

He smiled at me finally getting what he wanted as he slowly started dragging his dick inside of me again while I moved on top. The only sounds you could hear were of the chair squeaking and my wetness.

"Will you be a good girl and come for daddy?"

"Yessss"

"Come now."

He went even deeper in me than I thought he could as I grounded my pussy into him, finally coming and the release was too much as I grabbed onto his shoulders, probably digging my nails in. I saw stars, I saw lights, whatever other cliché I could see I saw and it was from him.

"Damn baby girl, we have to make that happen again cause I'm not done with you yet." Roman looked in awe as I came down from my euphoric bliss.

"Get up." He commanded.

I silently obeyed and my legs felt weak as hell doing so.

"Lay on the floor."

I did just that for him as he got on top of me. He was careful to not lay all of his weight on me but I grabbed him to pull him down, he felt comfortable, all that weight on top of me was perfect.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded finally catching my breath. "Always Daddy."

"That's what I like to hear." He said before suddenly slamming into me. He lifted my right leg up placing it on his shoulder going even deeper inside of me. He leaned closer to me grabbing my head with his other hand to get even deeper inside.

"Has anyone told you that your pussy is tight? It feels like a glove around me."

"Do… you... fuckkk expect me to… answer that?"

"Shut up and take this dick."

"You shut up and take this pussy." I moaned back out.

"Open your eyes." He told me to look at him and the sight was almost breathtaking. His hair was wet from sweating and the look in his eyes was all for me. It was too much, too much stimulation.

"I want you to come for me again baby."

Roman started pounding me even harder and "You like how I'm fucking you don't you baby girl? You came here wanting this dick and you got it. Is it all you thought it would be?"

"Harder. Fuck me harder."

"Is that tight pussy going to squeeze me again? Is Daddy's girl about to come again?"

"Yes, yes, please don't stop."

"Come with me Lanay, fucking come right now."

I needed to. I had to listen to him. My walls squeezed against him again as I came once more. "Daddy, yesss dadddyyy..."

"Yes baby girl, take this come, take it."

Roman gave a final thrust as he released himself inside of me and our breathings were collectively loud and shockingly in sync. I brushed his hair back as he stayed still inside of me.

"Thanks Roman Reigns."

"Finally you admit it."

I smiled pulling him down for another kiss. I was going to enjoy this one night, hey, maybe one more later. Who knows...?

End.

A/N: This is probably the longest one shot I've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
